


They will find me

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Oliver laid on the stone cold ground





	They will find me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LikeASpeedingArrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASpeedingArrow/gifts).



Oliver laid on the stone cold ground. Rain pouring down over his body. It hit his skin, his suit. It should have been cold to touch but he could feel nothing.

 

Only numbness.

 

This was his greatest achievement.

 

His greatest defeat.

 

He heard the calls, the shouts, _the mourns_.

 

He had his farewell late last night to the ones he held dear. Thea sobbing over the phone, the cries of her newborn louder than her own.

 

To Dig and Felicity: a quiet somber drink between friends, between family.

 

To Sara he embraced her with a hug to feel his heart full of something old, something he once held close.

 

A remark to William to grow old and strong.

 

A smile to the sky, his parents, the ones he lost young, the ones he will be with soon.

 

Barry and Kara shouted loud in the distance. He smiled through the blood. They were safe.

 

The good will not die young tonight.

 

He laid still. The sky crying for the fallen hero. A touching remark to take with him to the next path.

 

The next life.

 

Barry called through the comms.

 

Kara’s voice broke.

 

For once, his mind and heart were one.

 

Silent.

 

Still.

 

Calm.

 

He looked down at his lifeless, pale cold body. A smile still gracing its lips.

 

The others in the distance, running though they knew.

 

It was too late.

 

He waited, wanting to watch them win the never ending war.

 

He knew he could not.

 

A hand touched his shoulder.

 

Oliver braced himself for what was to come next. For who was to come next. Images of his parents flash through his mind. His mother’s brilliant bright mind. His father’s strong determination and will.

 

“Ollie?”

 

He broke. Knees buckled to the floor. Body collapsing to the pavement. He expected, he hoped but he never thought his prayers would be answered. Not now. Why would they. Why would they listen to him now?

 

Another hand grasped his shoulder, pulling him up. His body safe and secure between the two. Between his heart and his mind. His soul was always his own. Heart was and will always be Laurels. His mind always to Tommy. Both holding him up now in death as they did in life. Together the three of them. For what is to come. War? Peace? Oliver had known death for years ever since it graced him all those years ago. But for now, he had them. And that was all he ever will need.


End file.
